ABC (United States)/Station IDs
1976–1977 "Let Us Be The One" Kabc1976.png|KABC-TV Kabc1976.jpg|WABC-TV/KABC-TV 1977–1978 "Still The One" KATV Still The One promo 1977.jpg|KATV WAAY-31 1977-78.png|WAAY-TV Tv2-16.jpg|WAAY-TV WABC-TV_1977.jpg|WABC-TV Wabc1977.jpg|WABC-TV/KABC-TV File:Screen_shot_2016-06-20_at_12.25.37_PM.png|WCVB-TV File:WEWS:ABC_1977.png|WEWS WEWS 5 1977-1978.jpg|WEWS-TV WMUR-TV Still the One 1977.jpg|WMUR-TV Screen shot 2016-01-26 at 12.03.30 PM.png|WOI-TV WPRI-TV Still the One promo 1977.jpg|WPRI-TV Picture 33.2.png|WXYZ-TV 1978–1979 "We're The One" Wabc1978.jpg|WABC-TV/KABC-TV 300px-Microsoft Office 97 Screenshot.png|KJEO Screen Shot 2015-10-19 at 6.08.20 PM.png|KXIX-TV WAAY-TV 31 We're The One! 1978.jpg|WAAY-TV GW253H191.jpg|WEWS-TV WHBQ-TV 13 We're The One 1978.jpg|WHBQ-TV WISN-TV 12 We're The One promo 1978.jpg|WISN-TV Wjztv1978.jpg|WJZ-TV WKOWTheOne.png|WKOW File:WLUK-TV_11_WE'RE_THE_ONE.jpg|WLUK-TV WOKR1978.png|WOKR Wokr 1978.png|WOKR 1979–1980 "We're Still The One" ImagesCAOUOCHP.jpg|KATU Screenshot 2014-06-12-20-56-14.png|KBTV KGTV 1979.jpg|KGTV Screenshot_2019-06-01-09-42-55.png|KGTV ABC-KOVR 1979.PNG|KOVR Screen shot 2015-11-08 at 6.57.15 PM (2).png|KSTP-TV ScreenHunter_30462_Nov._19_10.45.jpg|WABC-TV ABC WEWS 1979.jpg|WEWS-TV Screen_shot_2016-06-22_at_9.20.45_PM.png|WEZF-TV WJZ 1979.jpg|WJZ-TV Wls1979.jpg|WLS-TV Kabc1979 a.jpg|KABC-TV WOKR-TV We're Still The One 1979.jpg|WOKR Screen_shot_2019-05-21_at_7.52.21_PM.jpg|WOKR 1980-1981 "You & Me & ABC" Abc7 80-1-.jpg|WABC-TV/KABC-TV HAKTV logo.png|KNTV Dieria_1978_logo.png|KOLO-TV ABC KOVR-TV 1980 ID.png|KOVR WCVB-TV 5 You and Me and ABC 1980.jpg|WCVB-TV Boba 2.png|WEWS-TV WJZ-TV 13 You and Me and Channel 13 promo 1980.jpg|WJZ-TV Alternate_(2012,_2014-).jpg|WJZ-TV AmbassadorHotel.jpg|WLS-TV Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 11.46.44 AM.png|WNGE 2132018.jpg|WOKR 2014-08-14 201450.jpg|WTVN-TV 1981-1982 "Now Is The Time, ABC Is The Place" Kabc1981.jpg|KABC-TV Icon9.jpeg|KABC-TV KATC - ABC Net ID - 1981.png|KATC KBTV Now is the Time ABC is the Place 1981.jpg|KBTV Screenshot 2016-03-26-10-57-36 kindlephoto-48333411.jpg|KCAU-TV Cf389332da9a719c7d44ff2c22fd4541.jpg|KTVI Vlcsnap-2015-07-20-02h08m48s530.png|KTVK KTVK82ID.jpg|KTVK #2 KTVK-TV ABC 1981.png|KTVK #3 Abc7_81.jpg|WABC-TV/KABC-TV Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 6.30.13 PM.png|WBAK-TV GW355H275.jpg|WEWS-TV Screenshot 2016-04-09-16-30-35 kindlephoto-25571158.jpg|WFAA GW360H270 (2).jpg|WJLA-TV WJZ 1981 Legal ID.jpg|WJZ-TV WNGE 1982.jpeg|WNGE #1 ABC Network ident with WNGE-TV Nashville byline - Fall 1981.jpg|WNGE #2 ScreenHunter_39301_Feb._15_21.05.jpg|WPVI-TV WPVI-TV Now is the Time, Channel 6 is the Place 1981.jpg|WPVI-TV #2 WRAL-TV 5 Now is the Time, ABC is the Place promo 1981.jpg|WRAL-TV WTAE-TV 4 Now is the Time, Channel 4 is the Place promo 1981.jpg|WTAE-TV 1982-1983 "Come On Along!" Kabc1982 legal.jpg|KABC-TV Screen shot 2019-04-07 at 7.51.11 AM 1.jpg|KATU KBTV Come on Along 1982-1983.jpg|KBTV KLTV82ID.jpg|KLTV Screenshot_2019-07-03-10-22-14.png|KOVR WAAY-TV Channel 31 promo Come on Along 1982-1983.jpg|WAAY-TV WABC-TV Legal 1982.png|WABC-TV wabc1982a.jpg|WABC-TV WBAK-TV 38 Come on Along with ABC 1982.jpg|WBAK-TV WCBD-TV 2 Come on Along ID 1982.jpg|WCBD-TV WEWS Logo 1982.jpg|WEWS-TV Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 8.32.47 PM.png|WFTV WLS-TV Channel 7 Come on Along promo 1982.jpg|WLS-TV WLUK-TV_1982.png|WLUK-TV 74263012.jpg|WMTW ABC Network ident with WNGE-TV Nashville byline - Fall 1982.jpg|WNGE Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 8.27.39 PM.png|WPVI-TV WTAElogo1982-1-.jpg|WTAE-TV 0002.gif|WTNH WTVN-TV Columbus 6 Come on Along promo 1982-1983.jpg|WTVN-TV 1983-1984 "That Special Feeling!" Kabc1983 legal.jpg|KABC-TV Vlcsnap-2014-12-21-16h35m11s21.png|KBAK-TV KGO-TV Channel 7 That Special Feeling promo 1983.jpg|KGO-TV Untitled drawing by elipick11pop-d68uleh.png|KMBC-TV Komoabc1983.png|KOMO-TV wabc1983_legal.jpg|WABC-TV WBRZ-TV Channel 2 ID 1983.jpg|WBRZ #1 WBRZ 2 That Special Feeling 1983.jpg|WBRZ #2 WCBD2logo1983ThatSpecialFeelingOnABC.PNG|WCBD-TV Wghp-051984-ch37.png|WGHP WIXT 1983.jpg|WIXT WMTW 1983.png|WMTW WNGE Channel 2 station ident - Fall 1983.jpg|WNGE WPVI-TV That Special Feeling on Channel 6 promo 1983.jpg|WPVI-TV WRTV-SpecialFeelingID.jpg|WRTV TheCuben2006 Logo.png|WSAV-TV Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 8.34.04 PM.png|WTLV WTNH 1983.jpg|WTNH Subway4.png|WXYZ-TV 1984-1985 "We're With You" ABC-TV's Video ID With KABC-TV Los Angeles Byline From Late 1984.jpg|KABC-TV KGO 1985.jpg|KGO-TV KGTV 1984 Legal.jpg|KGTV KLTV84ID.jpg|KLTV Stagecoach East.jpg|KMBC-TV AtTheBeach.jpg|KNTV Picture 28.2.png|KSTP-TV KVUE 24 Station Identification - 1985 (2).jpg|KVUE wabc1984.jpg|WABC-TV wabc.png|WABC-TV WEWS-TV We're With You on TV-5 promo 1984.jpg|WEWS-TV PhotoMRQTBP6P.jpg|WFAA WLOX 1984.jpg|WLOX Screen Shot 2017-05-11 at 12.32.30 PM.png|WMBB WPRI-TV 1984 We're With You on ABC With You.png|WPRI-TV WPVI-TV's Captain Noah And His Magical Ark Promo From 1979.jpg|WPVI-TV RNTV 1999.jpg|WSOC-TV wtae_may85.jpg|WTAE-TV WTEN:WCDC 10:19 ABC 1984.png|WTEN WVEC-TV ABC 1984.png|WVEC 1985-1986 "You'll Love It" Kabc1985 legal.jpg|KABC-TV KBAK-TV Ident from 1985.jpg|KBAK-TV 2htfknw8ujdL5WqekCWV7w1227780.jpg|KGO-TV UntitledR.png|KGO-TV Kltv 1985.jpeg|KLTV Stagecoach.jpg|KMBC-TV Komo 1985.png|KOMO-TV Screenshot 2016-03-31-15-43-45 kindlephoto-4214819.jpg|KOVR Angry German Kid of BMW.png|KNTV Abc5 1960.jpg|KSTP-TV Screenshot 2016-04-02-13-28-38 kindlephoto-14657812.jpg|KTRK-TV KTVK 1985.jpg|KTVK Screen Shot 2015-10-21 at 12.11.34 AM.png|KVCT WAAY-TV You'll Love It ABC 1985.png|WAAY-TV WAAY-TV 1985 Telop.png|WAAY-TV WABC-TV 1985.jpg|WABC-TV WBRZ-TV 2 You'll Love It 1985.jpg|WBRZ WBRZ-TV 2 Alternate logo.jpg|WBRZ WCBD-TV ABC You'll Love It 1985.png|WCBD-TV (1985) WCBD-TV ABC You'll Love It 1985 2.png|WCBD-TV (1986) ABC WEWS 1985.jpg|WEWS-TV ABC Commercials May 4 1986_1.jpg|WFAA Wftv039a.png|WFTV Screenshot_2019-05-29-10-32-33.png|WHBQ-TV Screen_Shot_2017-05-16_at_2.25.12_PM.png|WJCL 432115 308651249190271 1860488784 n.jpg|WJLA-TV 260438 179716475415340 2881745 n.jpg|WJZ-TV File:WKBW1985.png|WKBW-TV Wkrcabc1985.png|WKRC-TV WLS-TV's You'll Love It On Channel 7 Video ID From Late 1985.jpg|WLS-TV WMTW86.jpg|WMTW 63ba13afc2764db4c92cb8fb6f025cfa.jpg|WPRI-TV GW234H181.jpg|WPVI-TV 226590 108061389281269 100002322261979 85936 2994666 n.jpg|WSB-TV (1985) WSB86.png|WSB-TV (1986) wtae86a.jpg|WTAE-TV IMG_20190512_110801.jpg|WTVD WUTR You'll Love It.jpg|WUTR 1986–1987 "Together" Kabc1986 a.jpg|KABC-TV Vision Quest on ABC.png|KABC-TV KGTV 10 Together promo 1986.jpg|KGTV Angry German Kid 1901.png|KNTV Sekolah_6.1.svg.PNG|KOLO-TV KSAT TV Together Promo.jpg|KSAT-TV Kvue-sept1986-abctogether.png|KVUE WAAY-TV 31 Together 1986.jpg|WAAY-TV ScreenHunter_30460 Nov. 19 10.43.jpg|WABC-TV ScreenHunter_30461 Nov. 19 10.43.jpg|WABC-TV WBRZ 2 Together 1986.jpg|WBRZ WBRZ 1986.jpg|WBRZ Wftv039b.png|WFTV WHTM-TV ABC Together 1986.png|WHTM-TV GW286H214 (1).jpg|WJLA-TV WISN Together 1986.jpg|WISN-TV Screen Shot 2016-02-12 at 2.20.34 PM.png|WKPT-TV WMBB - 1986.png|WMBB WOKR-TV Together 1986 promo.jpg|WOKR WPLG Channel 10 Together 1986.jpg|WPLG WTAE-TV 4 Together promo 1986.jpg|WTAE-TV 228478416726783264 YES.jpg|WTSP-TV WVUE-TV 8 ABC Together 1986.png|WVUE-TV Wienershnitzel_logo.jpg|WXYZ-TV 1987–1988 "Something's Happening" KLAX Something's Happening promo 1987.jpg|KLAX-TV Medium_02-kmid.jpg|KMID-TV KOTA Territory ABC 1987.png|KOTA-TV KTVI_1987_88_ID.jpg|KTVI ScreenHunter_27581 Oct. 31 22.34.jpg|WABC-TV WBRZ 2 Something's Happening 1987.jpg|WBRZ DVD Video Recording Title 96 01.jpg|WFAA Screen Shot 2015-05-20 at 4.35.32 PM.png|WJCL fcb563c4ebf1709bb3774dc1836ef62b.jpg|WKBW-TV Screen shot 2016-02-16 at 8.47.39 PM.png|WKPT-TV ABC-TV's Something's Happening On ABC Video ID With WPRI-TV Providence Byline From Late 1987.gif|WPRI-TV Wpvi87-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV WTAE Something's Happening '87.jpg|WTAE-TV WUTR Something's Happening 1987.jpg|WUTR-TV 1988-1989 "Something's Happening" The e.jpg|KEYT-TV KMID88.jpg|KMID-TV KOAT-TV Channel 7 Something's Happening 1988.jpg|KOAT-TV ScreenHunter 54756 Aug. 04 16.20.jpg|KOCO-TV Tobacco iux27a00.jpg|KTVI KVUE Stereo ID 1988.jpg|KVUE WFAAID88.jpg|WFAA WHTM-TV 27 Something's Happening 1988.jpg|WHTM-TV WTAE Something's Happening '88.jpg|WTAE-TV WUTR Something's Happening 1988.jpg|WUTR-TV Screen_Shot_2017-02-04_at_2.50.17_PM.png|WYNY-TV 1989-1990 "Something's Happening" WLS_1989_ID.png|WLS-TV WFAA89ID.jpg|WFAA Screenshot 2016-03-10-11-38-27.png|KMBC-TV WPLG ABC Something's Happening 1989.jpg|WPLG February 23, 1990 KTRK.jpg|KTRK-TV WZZM-TV's Something's Happening 1989.jpg|WZZM-TV WJCL-TV's Something's Happening 1989.jpg|WJCL WJCL TV 22 ABC Something's Happening 1989.png|WJCL 1990-1991 "America's Watching" KTUL90.jpg|KTUL KTVO90.jpg|KTVO Corolado's watching channel 9.jpg|KUSA America's Watching ABC_WABC ID 1991.jpg|WABC-TV WFAA90ID.jpg|WFAA Wjksabc1991.png|WJKS WOKR-TV America's Watching 1990.jpg|WOKR WPLG ABC America's Watching 1990.png|WPLG Wpvi90-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV WUTR_America%27s_Watching_1990.jpg|WUTR-TV WVEC90.jpg|WVEC WVNY22A.jpg|WVNY-TV WWAY-TV 3 America's Watching ABC 1990.jpg|WWAY 1991-1992 "America's Watching" KWNB-KHGI_1991.jpg|KSNB/KWNB/KHGI ScreenHunter_30457 Nov. 19 10.40.jpg|WABC-TV WCVB America's Watching ABC 1991.jpg|WCVB-TV WEAR-TV America's Watching 1991.jpg|WEAR-TV WFAA 1992 ID.jpg|WFAA WHTM-TV 27 America's Watching ABC 1991.jpg|WHTM-TV GW230H178.jpg|WMTW Wpvi91-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV WUTR-TV_20 America's Watching ABC 1991.jpg|WUTR-TV WVEC92.jpg|WVEC WVUE92.jpg|WVUE 1992-1993 "It Must Be ABC" KEYT92.jpg|KEYT-TV KFSN-TV Channel 30 It Must Be ABC 1992.jpg|KFSN-TV KGO-TV It Must Be Channel 7 1992.jpg|KGO-TV KHGI-KWNB93.jpg|KSNB/KWNB/KHGI Wabc1992.jpg|WABC-TV/KABC-TV ItMustBeTV2.png|WBAY-TV WJKS-TV 17 It Must Be ABC 1992.jpg|WJKS WLS-TV Channel 7 It Must Be ABC 1992-93.jpg|WLS-TV WPBF-TV 25 It Must Be ABC 1992.jpg|WPBF WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Video ID From Late 1993.jpg|WPVI-TV WUTR92.jpg|WUTR-TV Screen_Shot_2017-11-08_at_2.17.32_PM.png|WVNY-TV 1993-1996 "Watched By More People Than Any Other Network" KGO-TV Watched By More People promo 1993.jpg|KGO-TV #1 KGO-TV Watched By More People promo 1994.jpg|KGO-TV #2 WABC-TV Channel 7 Watched By More People promo 1993.jpg|WABC-TV WBAY1993.png|WBAY-TV CC2.jpg|WFAA #1 WFAA93ID.jpg|WFAA #2 WJLA94.jpg|WJLA-TV WMAR-TV Watched By More People promo 1993-1996.jpg|WMAR-TV WPTA 21 Alive Watched By More People promo 1993-1996.jpg|WPTA WSET-TV 13 Watched By More People Than Any Other Network.jpg|WSET-TV WUTR93.jpg|WUTR-TV Screen_Shot_2017-11-08_at_2.18.08_PM.png|WVNY-TV WVUE94.jpg|WVUE-DT 1996-1997 "Nobody Does It Like ABC/This is Your TV, ABC" Wbay01021999.jpg|WBAY-TV WJXX97.jpg|WJXX, WBSG-TV WPVI-TV Nobody Does It Like 6 ABC 1996.jpg|WPVI-TV WSET-TV 13 Nobody Does It Like ABC.jpg|WSET-TV 1997–1998 "TV Is Good" 1998–1999 "We Love TV" 2007–2013 "Start Here" WABC-TV's ABC 7 Logo From February 2010.jpg|WABC-TV Wisn2007.png|WISN-TV WKDH-DT 45 2009.png|WKDH Category:ABC (United States) Category:Special logos Category:Television idents